My best friend's brother
by FearTheSavageAlterEgo
Summary: Tanner is a 6th year at Hogwarts, and her best friend is George Weasley. Tanner loves George, George loves her sister, and Fred loves Tanner. What will happen?


_**Tanner is a half-blood witch, and comes from a family of unknown, but great wizards. She and her twin Akahi (Fraternal, completely different, Tanner is a shy prankster, and her sister is outgoing and a bit like Hermione, which by the way is her best friend.) Akahi (Means "First" in Hawaiian because she was born first of the two sisters) are 6**__**th**__** years at Hogwarts and Akahi is a prefect. Kah is Tanner's nickname for Akahi, and Akahi just calls her sister by her name.**_

_** Tanner's best friend is George Weasley, a flaming red-head prankster, with an identical twin. George's nickname for her is Tonnie, and she calls him G. Secretly though, she has always had a crush on him, but he loves Akahi. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, nor will I ever own any other then Tanner, Akahana and Kah. I wish I did though… I also do not own the original parts of plotline that will be in this story, however the small parts in this story that aren't in the book are mine… **_

**Chapter 2: Before the love started.**

"Oi! Tanner!" I hear Kah call; using the term George uses when trying to get someone's attention (I've always secretly known that my sis fancies George)

"Ughh…What do you want…" I grumble, words muffled by the pillow Im sticking my head in. She makes a small noise like a snort in the back of her throat and grabs my feet, threatening to pull me out of the bed. "No! Ok! Im awake, don't put me on the floor!" I put my hands up in mock surrender, making my face look like a clown's.

"Good, now get ready, we have to go to Diagon Alley today and get our school supplies, the lists came by owl-post today" Kah hands me a piece a parchment with writing all over it on my back. Shaking it off, I stand up and rub my crusty blue eyes. Kah crosses over and hugs me, having heard me crying last night (Hence the reason my eyes were crusty). "Are you okay Tonnie…?" She whispers, afraid of upsetting me. "Im not currently, but I think that once we get to school everything will be okay… I just miss her so much" My voice cracks on the last few words, and I let one tear trickle down my face before wiping it away and standing up.

"Are you using the shower Kah?" Emphasizing the "Kah", knowing she likes the nickname.

"Yeah, go ahead and take a short one, I'll start packing your trunk for you." "Thanks sis, I owe you one. I'll be quick I promise, so you don't have to pack ALL my stuff, remember my lucky photo?" I ask, emphasizing the "All".

"Yeah I know" She replies. As I get in the shower, my mind wanders. _Do you think George will be happy to see me? I know Im his best friend and all but maybe he's changed his mind? I mean, who would want to hang out with me all the time? _Pondering this in my mind, I step out of the shower and dress in the clothes Kah picked out for me.

"Cute outfit Kah, I like it" I say, walking into our room where she's just finishing up my trunk. "Thanks, do you have your wand with you?" She asks, looking worried because I always lose it.

"Yeah yeah I got it sis, Im not ALL **clueless** you know, gimme a bit of hope" I tease her. "NO!" She replies hotly, at a loss for words.

Smiling, I lug my now-packed trunk downstairs and in front of the fireplace. "COME ONE KAH!" I scream. _Oh crap! _I run back up the stairs and see her holding my owl, Akahana's (Means red rose in Japanese, I chose this name because she has red spots on her back and chest) cage. "I knew I forgot something, thanks Kah." I groan, knowing she would tease me about this for the rest of the day.

Taking the cage from her, I walk back down the stairs, absentmindedly rubbing the locket my mum had given to me in her will.

Last month, my mother died of breast cancer. It really hit Kah and me hard, seeing as we were always close to our mother. Kah dealt with her pain by indulging herself in her summer homework, though she cracks every once in a while; while I just cry all the time. G tries to help, but a lot of the times it doesn't work. Fred is really sweet though, and knows all the right things to say. I really miss her…

_**AT KING CROSS STATION**_

We walk up to the wall we need to go through. "Do you want to go first or shall I?" Kah asks, noticing how I keep fading out of the real world into my own personal dreamland. "Uhh you go ahead, you're a prefect" I say, knowing I sold her.

She takes a deep breath and runs at the wall. After she vanishes through it I run through easily, finding Kah instantly. We got stares from most people; I guess the word had gotten around that our mother had died… It was in the prophet.

"That is a beautiful owl, is she new?" Hermione had found Kah and me trying to find an empty compartment.

"Hey Hermy, and yes, she's new, I got her because my old cat died from rabies during the summer. Her name is Akahana." I reply, my face darkening a bit at the memory. "Om I'm so sorry!" Hermione gasped, sorrow circling her face, she knew our mother well. "Well Akahana is a beautiful owl" "Thanks Hermy." I say tersely.

"Are you a prefect?" Kah jumps in, pointedly talking to Hermione. "Yes!" She exclaims, delight now crossing her small features. She's always been short, but pretty too.

"Im going to find a compartment while you tell her your news Kah, see you soon?" I ask. Not waiting for an answer, because I know I won't, I walk away. "TONNIE! HEY WAITUP!" I turn around quickly and see George running across the platform, Fred trailing behind slowly, almost like he's afraid of something.

"Hey." I limit myself to one word so I don't choke. "Come to our compartment, where's Akahi?" He asks, a dreamy look passing over his face so fast I wasn't sure if it was real or I just imagined it. "Ok then…" I trail off as he starts walking towards the back of the Hogwarts express.

Once on the train, I store my trunk up above my seat and sit down with my legs curled against my chest. "How was your summer?" George asks, looking awkward because of Fred's behavior. "Not the best." My voice cracks and I hide my face.

He jumps to my side and I hug him tight, crying in his chest. "Shhh Shhh what happened T?" He sounds utterly helpless, like a lost puppy. "M-m-my mo-o-o-mm d-d-d-"Im unable to finish my sentence and collapse into more sobs, shaking against him. "Oh no…" He breathed. I drift off into a nightmare filled sleep.

The train jolts, and I wake up instantaneously, the sweater on the guy Im leaning on isn't Fred, so I look up. "Fred…?" I whisper. "Yes?" He replies like it's the most common thing in the world for me to be sleeping on him. "Are you okay?" George asks from the other side of the room. "Yeah, Im fine now... Thanks for letting me sleep and cry on both of you, sorry if I ruined your sweaters" I say, snickering.

"What? You don't like my sweater? My mommy made it for me" Fred pouts, and I laugh. I sit up and blush, realizing they must have changed me into my school robes. "DID YOU GUYS CHANGE ME?" I mock-shriek, acting enraged. "Uh-h George tell her" Fred stutters, and I stifle a giggle at the scared face.

"Fred wanted a peek at your goodies, so he changed you." George laughs, throwing Fred under the bus. "I-I-I –I its okay Fred, A lot of guys want to peek under there, you're not the first." I reassure him, making my tone like a therapist with a completely straight face.

"Oi! We gotta get off the train now and make our entrance lovebirds" George calls from the aisle, Fred and I blush simultaneously and I get off of him. We walk off of train and follow George to a carriage holding Akahi and Hermione. "Another year at the best school ever…" I breathe.

_**To be continued in the next chapter in Fred's POV**_

_**Review please! It would mean a lot if you can give me some ideas on this(: **_

_**Love - Fred Weasley's Gal **_


End file.
